


Soccer Noms

by aWorkNprogress



Series: Clexa Scenes [4]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Omega Lexa, Screenplay/Script Format, Soccer Moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: Clarke maybe takes this coaching thing a little to serious, they're just kids after all.





	Soccer Noms

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

EXT. SOCCER FIELD - DAY

The forcast for the day is great, the sun is high up in the air, and the light sprinkle of rain that had passed through hours before has painted a rainbow across the grassy fields.

The large expanse of field has been divided up into smaller soccer fields where games are currently in session.

Joshua, (6) small and fragile and the runt of his team's pack, has control of the soccer ball and is currently making his way towards the other teams goal. Where a larger kid, a young but bulky alpha, is the sole defender of the other other teams goal, and is currently charging at Joshua.

Joshua looks at the kid, and his eyes widen in fear, a turns around only to see the stampede of players headed towards him and turns back around, just as --

WHACK

Joshua is thrown to the ground by the larger boy, who then kicks the ball back down the field.

The referee, an average height beta man, ignores the obvious foul, instead he simply grabs Joshua by the arm and lifts him of the ground and back onto his feet.

Clarke, dressed in khaki shorts, a blue polo and a gold whistle drapped around her neck, screams on the sidelines.

CLARKE: Oh come on ref that was a total foul! The boy pushed my player right over!

The referee shoots Clarke an exasperated look.

REFEREE: They're kids, it's not that serious, let them play the game. Now I'm going to have to ask you again ma'am to please get off the field. If I have to tell you again I'm kicking you out off the field.

Clarke growls deep in her throat but stalks off the field and flops down onto the bench next to the three other players.

CLARKE: You guys caught that foul too right? Light it was obvious as day.

When Clarke doesn't recieve an answer she looks down the row at her players. There is Nikolas, a red haired freckled beta who's currently to busy trying to catch a grasshopper, Eliza, a female alpha that's sitting rather stiffly, face cringed up as if she were consitpated, and finally Riley a male beta sits one of his fingers jammed up his nose.

Riley turns to Clarke finger still louged in his nose and gives the blonde alpha a nod.

CLARKE: Thanks, pup.

Suddenly the whistle that signles Half time is blown.

Clarke immediately shoots up and blows furiously on her whistle.

CLARKE: Alright, let's bring it in! let's Move it, move it, move it!

Clarke looks over at the score board that reads "20-5" then back down at her small group of children sitting on the bench.

CLARKE: Okay listen up. We're down 15 points, but i know we can do this or goddammit we aren't the Grounders!

Clarke crouches in front of the kids, who all are to lost in either talking with each other or are distracted by something in their surrounding.

CLARKE: Now, i know it was a tough fist half, we had some rough passes--Kevin spit Rachel's hand out your mouth

Clarke swats gently at Kevin, a alpha boy who currently has most of Rachel's fingers in his mouth, but he just keeps gnawing on it, Rachel's Face is scrunched up as if she's about cry at any moment but does nothing to remove her hand from the boys mouth. Clarke sighs,  and pries Rachel's hand from his mouth.

CLARKE: Trust me buddy you don't want her hand in your mouth, there's know telling where it's been, nor your mouth for that matter.

Clarke looks at her hand covered in saliva, and uses the shirt of one of the kids facing away from her to wipe it off and then stands up.

CLARKE: As I was saying though, the first half was tough for us, we have a lot of rough patches we never got to work out during practice, and our defense could use--well a lot of work, but--

KIDS: --SOCCER NOMS!!!

All the kids suddenly launch from the bench and scramble past Clarke.

CLARKE: Hold up, I'm not done, I'm trying to give you very important inspiration speech!...What the hell are Soccer Noms!?

Clarke throws her hands up in the air, and then turns around to finally see what the big commotion is about.

As it turns out all the kids, once like the living dead and too distracted to focus are now like bees swarmed around Lexa, a tall slender brunette omega dressed similarly in khaki shorts, a tank top and sunglasses.

In one hand just out of reach of the kids Lexa holds a cooler. The kids around her like zombies, are clawing and reaching out towards the blue cooler

LEXA: hod op!

Like well trained dogs the kids all back up a step, arms down by their side.

Lexa sighs, and then looking up and upon noticing Clarke smiles brightly and waves her over.

Clarke grumbles as she stomps over, but despite her grumpiness accepts Lexa's warm kiss, and reclutantly sighs into it.

LEXA: Sorry I'm late, traffic was horrible. How much did i miss.

CLARKE: Just the first half, and i was in the middle of a speech but you know it's whatever, they were excited about "soccer noms" whatever the hell that is.

Lexa cringes, but nuzzles gently into the side of clarkes cheek.

LEXA: It's what they call the snacks i bring them, I'm sorry, I'll be quick.

Clarke just waves her hands.

Lexa kneels down and opens the large coolers and begins to pull out items. the first being small baggies of sandwiches that have been cut up into four perfect triangular pieces.

LEXA: I brought ham sandwiches on Hawaiian rolls, no mustard for Kevin,

She gives one to each child.

LEXA: Some grapes and cheese, fruit punch capri-suns andddd

Turning to Joshua Lexa pulls out a normal sandwich and hands it to the boy then tussles his hair.

LEXA: PB and J for Josh.

Lexa stands back up and smiles at Clarke.

LEXA: You may continue with your speech now.

Clarke's eyes widen, and she clears her throat.

CLARKE: Right, we'll talk at the bench so you guys can eat.

With Lexa's help Clarke herds the kids back towards the bench and gets them situated.

CLARKE: As I was saying before, it was a tough first half, we made mistakes, our defense was lacking our passes weren't what they were like in practice.

The Kids all nod, but whether it froms the food they're now consuming like rabid dogs that have been starved for months or Clarke words in unknown.

CLARKE: But i believe that this second half we can turn that all around, we're down by a lot, 15 points to be exact, but we just have to play to our strengths we have too--

Clarke scratches her head

CLARKE: We have... to..

CLARKE(to self): hmm i didn't get that far when i was thinking it up.

LEXA: You need to not worry about you're opponents abilities, trust in your teammates, and in each of your abilities and you will be fine.

Clarke claps her hands and then finger gun snaps at Lexa.

CLARKE: That's it exactly what you have to do.

LEXA: You have all train tirelessly for this moment, you've put in days of practice, of sweat and tears.

At Lexa's words the kids have stopped eating, Lexa holds her head high as she looks each of them in the eyes.

LEXA: You're grounders, so go show them who's turf they're on by winning this game.

The Kids all cheer and race out on to the field just as the whistle is blown signaling the end of Half time.

Before they can get to far Clarke quickly snatches up, Riley, Nikolas and Eliza before they can also run out onto the field.

CLARKE: Uhh not you three, you guys are going to help me cheer from the bench.

Clarke takes a seat next to the kids and Lexa one next to her.

Clarke looks at Lexa, then faking a yawn she stretches her arm out behind them curling it around Lexa's shoulder.

CLARKE: That was a uhh good speech, we make  a pretty great duo.

Lexa smiles and leans into Clarke's shoulder.

LEXA: Is that so?

CLARKE: Mmhmm

LEXA: Interesting, I think we make a great team as well.

The two share a grin and then a kiss.

CLARKE: Sweet let's promise to never split then.

LEXA: Agreed, I've already spent so much time training you, it would take forever to get someone else to your current level.

They watch the game for a second before Clarke lifts up, turning to Lexa with a very serious look.

CLARKE: Wait, do you actually think we can win.

Lexa laughs.

LEXA: God no! You're screwed, but better to die believing you're a warrior then giving into defeat.

Clarke laughs and nuzzles into Lexa's hair.


End file.
